


Cheesy But Adorable

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, TW mentions of food, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, y/n surprises remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: y/n is determined to bring a smile to Remus’ face after he’s had a rough full moon. That may include a breakfast in bed with cute shaped food.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You
Kudos: 18





	Cheesy But Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @iwritesiriusly

Last night was a particularly rough transformation for Remus. He had returned home with fresh new scars, his t-shirt was crippled, covered with blood and was torn at places. You immediately rushed towards the door to support him when you saw the mousy haired man entering the cottage.

After graduation, you two had decided to buy a cottage in a country side. You fell in love with the man who was now your fiancé. Remus Lupin, without a doubt, was a complete sweetheart. He was soft, compassionate, caring and all that you could ever ask for.

But it broke you see to how unsure of himself he was at times. He deserved all the love in the world and you never failed to show him that.

Currently, Remus was fast asleep in your light embrace- trying not to hurt his fresh wounds. You gazed at his scarred face, lips instantly curving at the sight of him. You wanted to see a happy smile on his face too and hence, you decided to surprise him.

It was nothing extravagant, you made him eggs and toast with a heart shaped pan you found at a muggle store. Hoping your plan in making him smile is successful, you walked into your room and took a seat beside him- placing the tray of food on the side table.

“Rem,” You whispered gently, moving the hair off his forehead and placed a soft kiss. He stirred lightly, opening his eyes and squinting them just as quick due to the sunlight coming through the french windows. “It’s afternoon, love. Have your breakfast and maybe then you can go back to sleep?” You suggested.

He slowly sat up with his back to the pillow then pulled your hand in his and placed a loving kiss on your palm. “That would be great.” He continued placing kisses on each of your fingers and gave you a pleasant smile.

“I bought you breakfast in bed!” You exclaimed and placed the tray between you two. He looked at the heart shaped food and let out a heartfelt chuckle. “Do you like it?” You asked hopefully.

“It’s so cheesy but adorable. Thanks, darling.” He kissed your cheek and continued, “You never fail to make me feel special.”

“Remus Lupin, you are special and I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”

He pulled you in a deep kiss, taking your breath away. When you two pulled apart, he whispered ever so gently, “I love you.”

“Love you more. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold.”


End file.
